


Flower Crown

by Diligentocelot



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22549594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diligentocelot/pseuds/Diligentocelot
Summary: You can't just laugh at me like that. I'm not wearing your dumb crown." She looked lost for a second and ready to cry yet again.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Flower Crown

Theon had always been a bit of a loner only made worse by being held back a grade. He would have to have his first day of first grade all over again. He was determined to sulk in the corner the whole school year when he met bright and cheery Robb Stark who upon meeting declared that they'd be best friends for the rest of their lives.

Sliding the passenger van door open Robb announced "Theon's coming home with us. Okay, mom?"

An older woman with red hair turned her head and asked Theon "Sweetie, do your parents know Robb invited you to our house?"

"Um yes ma'am my dad said he didn't care." Theon replied while getting into the seat in front of him. Noticing how much nicer it is then his father Balon's Impala.

Just then the passenger door opened to the goody two shoes dark haired kid he was in class with last year. "Aunt Catelyn this is a horrible idea Theon doesn't seem to know what a rule is let alone follow them." 

Before Theon could respond Robb jumped in. "Jon, you leave him alone he's my new best friend so you have to be nice." Robb said matter-of-factly while clicking his seat belt.

"Fine then I'm not staying at your house I'll just go home with mom." Jon sulked while Robb just stuck his tongue out and Theon suppressed a laugh.

Arriving at the Stark home was like nothing Theon had ever seen a true mansion with a mile drive way. Robb elbows his side and ask "What kind of house do you live in?" Theon manages to grit out "It doesn't matter."

Getting out of the car he notices the small toddler waddling her way over with dark hair and a dirty face. She immediately goes to Jon for a hug. Then a beautiful woman comes out with a small red headed baby in her arms just wailing. 

"Catelyn, Bran woke from his nap and I believe he missed you." Jon interrupted the conversation with a short lets go home. Lyanna handed off Bran and off they went.

Robb walked into the house so Theon followed and was awe struck at the pristine kitchen and high ceilings. "So what do you want to play?" Robb asks plopping a Capri sun unceremoniously in front of him. "Football" came Theon's swift reply.

They headed upstairs passing room after room it was almost overwhelming for Theon growing up in such a small house didn't offer much room. Robb finally came to a stop at the one on the right at the end of the hall. Theon caught a glimpse of a room covered in pink and princess and could feel himself make a face. What a cliche that a little girl would be obsessed with princesses. "That's Sansa's room she'll probably want us to play knights with her. If you don't want to just say no and be prepared for her to cry."

"My sister never cries, but she's 12."

"Ya Sansa is 5 but she cries way more than Arya does." Robb opened the door to his room grabbed his football and trekked back down. Sliding the glass door open Theon saw the huge back yard. There was a pool, a big garden, even a trampoline. 

After tossing the football back and forth for awhile little Arya came up asking to play. Theon's immediately reply "Get lost, crybaby."

Arya turned her stern gaze back to Theon "Am not a baby and you should be nice." "Dude you can't talk to her like that." Came Robb's reply he stooped down to calm down Arya. Theon didn't understand it his older brothers Rodrick and Maron would have been way worse to him. Who does Robb think he is scolding him? Suddenly Theon heard a voice, soft but almost like singing.

"What's that sound?" Theon asks before he even truly thinks it, but Robb is preoccupied with his little sister so Theon goes to investigate.

After some looking he can tell it's coming from the large garden he enters and realizes it's almost a maze and he takes twists and turns just trying to find the source of the sound.

When he sees her he isn't so sure she's real more like when he tries to imagine what his mother was like before she got sick. Something not real and just out of his reach. She seems like every Disney princess like she was made to have those little birds follow her and do her bidding. She's pretty the thought comes unbidden.

He then recognizes the song of course a princess song she's humming Once Upon A Dream. "What are you doing?" He hadn't even noticed she was looking at him.

"I heard music so I followed it." A quick glance to her lap. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a flower crown of course. Why isn't so bad you can't tell?" She looked ready to cry and he really didn't want to make a little girl cry. "That's not I meant. I just I've never seen someone make a flower crown is all." She looked like she didn't believe him her crown was looking sparse.

"When I make them mom they're so much better, but I wanted to show her I can do it myself. I'm inde..pendent just like Robb." He sat down in front of her to inspect it closer mostly just tiny white flowers and a few leaves it was crooked too, but no reason to point that out to her.

In one quick move she was putting on top of his head. He had never liked people getting close never trusted what they would do with how cruel his brothers are. She was soothing almost trying to get the crown to lay right on his head it was clearly to small, but she made no comment on it. "Why am I wearing this. Didn't you make it for you?" 

"I need a model silly." She seemed to be done fixing and stepped back to get a better luck. She started to laugh. 

His reaction was to take it off right away. "What are you doing she asked?"

"You can't just laugh at me like that. I'm not wearing your dumb crown." She looked lost for a second and ready to cry yet again.

"I didn't laugh at you. I'm laughing at how bad the crown is. Sorry." She reaches out for the crown back.

"I think it looks good" he places the crown on her head and admires for a second. "You kinda look like a princess." She blushes and he decides he likes that feeling making girls blush.

"Theon!" He hears Robb yelling from outside the garden.

"See you at dinner." Sansa calls giggling in the other direction. He collects himself and then goes to meet Robb. 

That night he dreams of a red headed queen with a silver crown on her brow where two wolves meet in the middle.


End file.
